Sopa de Gemelos
by geminisnocris
Summary: El dia de su nacimiento un par de gemelos son separados por puro descuido, ahora el destino caprichoso los coloca de nuevo en el mismo camino casi veinte años despues.


**_HOLA, antes que nada, tengo un cerro de caps por actualizar, no tengo el Internet muy bueno en estos momentos, pero trataré de ponerme al día este fin de semana, mis disculpas a todos los lectores pero espero que disfruten las actualizaciones cuando las suba_**

**_ahora sin mas que agregar,solo que estos hermosos pertenecen a kurumada y Shiori a leer esta otra locura_**

_**Confundidos **_

Aspros era un importante empresario, su esposa una delicada y millonaria ama de casa que estaba a punto de dar a luz su primero hijo se había negado desde el primer momento a tomarse un ultrasonido para recibirlo con sorpresa, pero la única sorpresa había sido que los dolores de parto se dieron justo durante unas hermosas vacaciones en un perdido pueblo de Grecia, lejos de la aglomerada población y el ruido y lastimosamente lejos de Deuteros, el hermano gemelos de Aspros quién era el médico de la familia.

Ahora Aspros conducía como un loco en el pequeño poblado en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle en esa penosa situación.

xxx

Por otro lado, en ese mismo pueblo perdido, una joven madre cruzaba sus dedos para poder al fin dar a luz un varón en su cuarto embarazo, a su alrededor, tres niñas y su esposo, un granjero de posición media, dueño del más grande maizal de toda Atenas, esperaban impacientes mientras la partera ajustaba los últimos retoques para recibir el tan esperado varón, pero algo en la mirada de la centenaria mujer había preocupado a su esposo.

—Hay complicaciones Shion—dijo la mujer mientras secaba sus manos—el bebé viene de pie, hay que llevarla a la clínica o morirá.

—_Shion._..—murmuró su esposa sujetándose con fuerza de sus brazos—_vámonos por favor, no quiero perderlo-rogó cristalizando sus ojos del mismo celeste de su cabello._

Shion asintió y tomó las llaves de la vieja camioneta, cargó a su esposa con rapidez y dejó a las niñas al cuidado de la partera mientras el manejaba a toda velocidad.

xxx

—Tranquila mi amor—decía Aspros sosteniendo la mano de su esposa con fuerza mientras ella apretaba su vientre—se que vi una clínica en este pueblo cuando llegábamos.

—Ya no soporto el dolor—gruño la mujer—Aspros, ya viene no puedo aguantar más—un líquido baño las piernas de la mujer ante los ojos perturbados del gemelo.

Ya no había tiempo que perder y como guiado por los dioses finalmente toparon con la recordada clínica, el único detalle era una enorme camioneta estacionada justo frente a la entrada, Aspros bufó molesto, pero la voz de su esposa que a su vez lo observaba confusa y preocupada con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo hizo recordar donde estaba y que hacía.

—Aspros ¿estás seguro que esto es una clínica?—preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno...—dudó el peliazul mientras abría la puerta y la cargaba—tiene una cruz roja en la puerta.

—Amor…

—Tranquila... No te dejaré sola—prometió antes de entrar con ella en brazos.

xxx

El médico del antiguo y antiestético lugar—inclusive antihigiénico—era un hombre bajito de apariencia regordeta y para variar con un ojo de vidrio, su nombre era apenas legible _Gigas_, bordado en la bolsa de su gabacha junto a sus dos lápices y una agenda. Definitivamente ese no era su día, el pobre hombre ya mayor para su cargo contaba en ese momento con sólo una enfermera—_aprendiz para variar_— y ahora tenía en las únicas dos salas de parto a dos mujeres embarazadas y en la sala de espera dos maridos preocupados que casi lo muelen a golpes del nerviosismo.

—Manos a la obra—dijo colocando su bozal celeste, sus guantes y tomando algunos implementos quirúrgicos—¡Beatriz¡—llamó a la jovencita— coloca tus guantes, es hora de traer al mundo esos bebes, no hay tiempo que perder.

xxx

La primera en dar a luz fue la esposa del gemelo.

—Un varón!—felicito el médico dándoselo a la joven enfermera—llévale a la camilla y vamos con la otra mujer—murmuró poniéndose de pie—no se preocupe lo más duro acaba de pasar—sonrió el viejo.

La recién mejorada quedó sorprendida al quedarse sola, iba a replicar pero de nuevo un dolor le punzó el vientre.

—¡Aspros!—gritó pujando una vez más.

xxx

La esposa del granjero pujaba sin éxito, pero un milagroso movimiento por parte del anciano médico que se apareció de repente, hizo que su bebe se acomodara y pudiera finalmente nacer.

—¡Una niña!—dijo el doctor entregándola a la enfermera—hermosa como su madre—pero cuando iba a limpiar a la joven, un grito en la habitación de al lado lo hizo salir corriendo.

La esposa del granjero sólo suspiró resignada, se acomodó un poco en espera de su bebé recién nacido que se habían llevado a limpiar, pero de nuevo ese dolor en su vientre la asustó ¿que no había acabado todo?—¡SHION!—gritó asustada.

xxx

Cuando el médico entró a la habitación de la otra mujer encontró sorprendido al joven peliazul sosteniendo casi a punto de un desmayo al nuevo bebé en sus regazos aún con el cordón umbilical unido a su ombligo.

—¿Gemelos?—sonrió el médico tomando al niño mientras cortaba el cordón y al mismo tiempo intrigando al joven padre—lo felicito acaba de recibir a su hijo.

Ni bien se había acabado de sentar cuando la esposa del granjero lo hizo correr con el niño recienacido en brazos, al entrar a la sala contigua encontró la joven enfermera cargando otra criatura junto al granjero quién sin asco había cortado el cordón de su hija con la cuchilla que andaba en la bolsa.

—¡GEMELOS!—exclamó sorprendido el médico mientras entregaba el varón que cargaba a la enfermera—toma niña, acuéstalo con el otro y dame esa pequeñuela.

La enfermera le dio al medico la recién nacida niña que sostenía mientras ella tomaba ahora el varón, salió de la habitación y lo envolvió entre las sábanas rosadas, se acercó a ambas cunas donde estaban acostados los otros bebés, los vio una y otra vez buscando parecido con el que cargaba y finalmente lo recostó a la par... _De la otra niña_, había sido tanto alboroto en su primer día de trabajo que había olvidado donde había acostado a cada gemelo, al ser tan chicos todos le parecieron muy similares, ahora sin querer los había repartido.

xxx

Luego del laborioso momento, una ambulancia Ateniense llegó con su escandalosa sirena, de ella, vestido de un impecable blanco un joven igual a Aspros bajó con rapidez, entró a la clínica y encontró la sorpresa de ver a su hermano cargando un hermoso varón y a su cuñada una tierna niña.

—Pensé que bromeabas cuando me llamaste—dijo Deuteros mientras tomaba al varón y lo cargaba con ternura—es idéntico a ti.

—A nosotros—murmuró Aspros a su lado—se llamará Saga...

—¿Saga?

—¡Claro!—Aspros sonrió tomando la manito de su hijo—su nacimiento es toda una historia.

—Y ella Integra—sonrió la madre orgullosa con su pequeña niña mientras se la mostraba al tío que la acariñaba con su mano libre.

—Bien, hora de irnos—ordenó Deuteros entregando la criatura a su hermano—hay mucho papeleo y quiero revisar a los tres para cerciorarme que todo esté en orden.

xxx

Ni un minuto más ni uno menos había perdido Shion en cargar a su esposa con su al fin varón y la otra niñita, necesitaba llevarla a casa y mostrarle a las niñas y a todo el pueblo que su heredero al fin había nacido.

—Se llamará Kanon—dijo con orgullo a su adolorida esposa mientrasmanejaba—su vida será una leyenda en el pueblo ya veras.

—Y está hermosa... se llamará Paradox—afirmó su esposa abrazando ambos gemelos.

Continuara

gracias por leer!

espero su opinión...


End file.
